fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vannalemon
|-|Summary= __TOC__ Summary Vannalemon, or Mini Lemon is the main "antagonist" of The Lemony Curse of Mini Lemon created by the YouTuber Vannamelon, in which she is constantly being shown to take over the channel over and over again every October. It was then revealed her reason for trying to take the channel is because it was hers, to begin with before Vannamelon stole it from her. In October of 2017 she had "fused" with Rose and became Demon Melon Citrus, after having a fight with Vannamelon in The Final Battle for Her Throne Rose had taken their demon form away and left Lemon in a strange world along with Vannamelon. Backstory Mini Lemon, being a sour fruit, was bitter to the core, describing what it's like to be her as "eating a lemon, whole", and so she made a Youtube channel just for her to grow a Lemonhead army, because sour fruits like her, are weaker than sweet fruits and so they need to gain power to survive. And so in October 31st, 2009, the channel was made. But then, this sweet Watermelon girl, Vannamelon showed up, and due to being a sweet fruit, was naturally much stronger than Mini Lemon, and took over the channel. Enraged at this girl who comes out of nowhere promoting herself with "Sweet Melony Goodness", in October of 2016 Mini Lemon had kidnapped Vannamelon and temporarily taken over the channel. Eventually though, as Vanna had gained her own Melon Army, and Lemons are only strong during October, Mini Lemon was beaten by Vanna and lost an eye in the process. But this was only the beginning of a great Lemon/Melon War. Personality Mini Lemon is a really, really bitter person. It is in her nature, as she said. As a sour fruit, there isn't much else for her TO be. She keeps calling people, especially Melonheads, stupid, idiots, etc. She is dead set on taking back her throne and will stop at nothing to get what she feels she deserves. As she puts it, "Face it Melon, I'll never give up. I'll lose another eye, I'll fuse with 100 demons, I'll even dance with the devil himself. If that's what it takes to get rid of EVERY SINGLE MELONHEAD." Appearance Mini Lemon is a girl with back-length, pointed yellow hair with a lemon on the top of it which will chance facial expressions depending on her mood. She has blue eyes and wears a yellow off the shoulder top with a little blue tie on it as well. She also has these zig-zac blue cheek marks. After losing her left eye in 2016, she returned again with an eyepatch. After "fusing" with Rose, her skin became gray, her blue eye turned red, the eyepatch was gone which just left a hole in her head with cracks around it. Her hair tends covers it most of the time though. Her feet disappear and look like shattered glass, she gains yellow leggings, she gains horns, and her off the shoulder top is replaced with something different pretty much just showing off her arms. Her fingers had turned into yellow claws for her to do some serious damage with and her ears had gotten longer and pointed. |-|Statistics= __TOC__ Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown | 9-C, possibly higher - Demon Lemon= All standard abilities, plus Teleportation, Creation (Can create a sticky substance that can stick people in place), Levitation, Energy Projection (Can blast energy beams from her hand), has sharp claws for fingernails}} Attack Potency: Unknown (Hasn't been shown to attack directly, but every October manages to kidnap Vannamelon as the month of October is when Mini Lemon is at her strongest.) | Street level (Crushed a phone to pieces with her hand), possibly higher (Shot an energy beam at Vannamelon and it sounds like a section of the stone walls that surrounded them had been destroyed, but we never actually see it, so it's unclear) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Below Average level (A sour patch candy being launched at her took out a large chunk of her cranium, and caused her to melt into a puddle) | Street level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, dozens of meters via energy beams Standard Equipment: Magic Choker Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Over-Confident, Lemons are only at their most powerful during October Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Youtube Category:Glass Cannons Category:Demons Category:The Lemony Curse of Mini Lemon Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9